gamers_gemazufandomcom-20200216-history
Konoha Hoshinomori
ノ |Hoshinomori Konoha}} is a supporting character of the series. She is the younger sister of Chiaki and the president of the Student Council of another school. Appearance Konoha has purple eyes and long dark blue hair, just like her older sister once had, except that she has long hair tied in ponytails while her sister had cut some of her hair. She is around the same height as her older sister, even though her height is not confirmed yet. Personality Konoha acts like a proper young lady when acting as student council president at her school. However, when in private, she seems to enjoy the fact that she is surrounded by attractive girls though she also appears to like boys, as well which was shown when she admired and blushed at the looks of Eiichi Misumi and was seen blushing when Keita Amano spoke about his passion for games to her, making her bisexual but this has yet to be confirmed. Like her sister, she enjoys playing video games and knows about many old ones appearing touched after Keita mentioned a certain old game. She also has a great interest in playing erotic games but prefers keeping it secret, as shown when she wore a disguise to cover up her activity and tried to reclaim a game from her sister. When people do discover her secret, she gets rather forceful in telling them to keep quiet shown when she told Keita to keep her activities secret. It is revealed that she is secretly envious of Karen Tendō and didn't want to be second place to her. As a result, Konoha made the choice to go to another school, where she would have a better reputation and chance to prove herself though its clear she still has some issues about being compared to the latter after hearing comments about Karen. She greatly cares for her sister Chiaki, as she fully supports her in trying to pursue Keita after seeing how much she likes him. Konoha even took on her sister's gaming aliases to help her though it was clear that she was frustrated with her sister's shy attitude and Keita's obliviousness, which resulted in her punching him. Background Konoha is first seen fulfilling her role as her school's student council president, before ending a meeting of the council. After the members leave, Konoha soon expresses her joy at being around such attractive girls before realizing she has somewhere to be. She puts on her disguise and goes out to the game store while there she looks at the erotic games on display. She soon spots Eiichi Misumi and Keita Amano, she realizes they go to Karen's school because of their uniforms before she admires Eiichi's looks while viewing Keita's looks as average. She does a random exercise as she is spotted by them though her behavior leaves the two put off by her. Konoha then overhears a talk about Keita's choice of games to Misumi and becomes amazed by his choice, as while it may not have been popular its still. His talk makes her reflect on her doubts of being second best to Karen and she gets a game that matches his choice. Once at home, she rests on the couch as her sister talks with her before noticing the game that Konoha bought as she tries to explain and fails before she moves reclaim the game from her sister. She later finds her sister in a disbelieving slump, before getting her up and they discuss Chiaki's new interest in anonymous boy. After receiving a hit on the head for an insensitive comment, Konoha borrows the computer while her sister goes to the store. Konoha is shown asleep in her sister's bed and wakes up after Keita Amano nearly discovers Chiaki is the real "Mono" (Chiaki's name while playing games) and "Nobe" (Chiaki's name as a game developer) his gaming friends. Springing on the moment, Chiaki quickly tells Keita that those people are her sister to Keita's and Konoha's mutual surprise. Konoha is then asked by her sister to pretend to be "Mono" and "Nobe" for Chiaki's sake, due to Chiaki having a very shy and sort of secretive personality. Accepting her sister's choice and realizing he is the boy she likes, Konoha goes along with it and introduces herself to Keita who was confused by this. Keita later finds Konoha buying erotic games though she forces to keep it between them, much later she was annoyed when he complimented her "work", forcing her to punch him out of anger and embarrassment for his oblivious nature. Trivia Character Gallery Quotes Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters